True Blue
True Blue is Madonna's third and arguably most succesful album. It has been noted as her breakthrough album. Singles. "Live to Tell" was the first single released from the album in March 1986. The song was the second ballad for Madonna after "Crazy for You", and was used in the film At Close Range which starred her then husband Sean Penn. The song was received positively by critics with most of them calling it "her best ballad to date" as well as a "tremendous ballad that rewrites the rules of adult contemporary crossover". "Live to Tell" became Madonna's third number one single on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] and her second number-one that is featured in a film after "Crazy for You". It also became a success internationally reaching the top ten in Canada, France, the Netherlands, Switzerland, and the United Kingdom. "Papa Don't Preach" was released as the second single in June 1986. It was critically appreciated with most of them declaring it as "the stand-alone song" from the album, also that "with songs like 'Papa Don't Preach', Madonna made the transition from pop tart to consummate artist, joining the ranks of 80s icons like Michael Jackson and Prince." The song became Madonna's fourth number-one single in the U.S. and also reached the top spot in Canada, Ireland, Italy, and the United Kingdom. "True Blue" was released as the album's third single on September 1986. It is a dance-pop song inspired by the Motown's girl groups from the 1960s. Critics generally received the song as a light-hearted, fun track having a 50's feeling to it,although some critics believed that it was "sassless and neutered" as compared to the other songs on the record, and that "True Blue" is "a song that is merely cute and not really up to being the title track of an album". The song became another top ten hit for Madonna reaching number three on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] chart, and peaked at number one in Ireland and the United Kingdom. "Open Your Heart" was the fourth single from the album released on November 1986. The song was appreciated critically with critics comparing it with sweeter post-Motown valentine songs, and "perfect" for dancefloor strut. The song became Madonna's fifth number-one single on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Internationally, it became a top ten hit in several European countries including Belgium, Ireland, Italy, the Netherlands, and the United Kingdom."La Isla Bonita" was released as the fifth and final single on February 1987. The song describe Madonna as a tourist who prays "that the days would last, they went so fast". The first line refers to an island called San Pedro although this has not been clearly stated by Madonna in any interview. The song received positive response with critics calling it one of Madonna's greatest, most influential songs as well as the best song on the album. "La Isla Bonita" was a worldwide hit, reaching number one in Canada, France, Germany, and the United Kingdom, while reaching a peak of four on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Track listing #Papa Don't Preach #Open Your Heart #White Heat #Live to Tell #Where's the Party #True Blue #La Isla Bonita #Jimmy Jimmy #Love Makes the World Go Round REMASTERED BONUS TRACKS #True Blue (The Color Mix) #La Isla Bonita (Extended Dance Mix) Category:Studio albums Category:Albums